It is known in the automotive industry to include an exhaust gas treatment device or system such as one utilizing an exhaust manifold, muffler, gasoline particulate filters or diesel particulate filters and/or one or more catalytic units, such as a catalytic converter, diesel oxidation catalyst unit, or selective catalytic reduction catalyst unit, to collect, direct, provide acoustic benefits and/or improve the emissions in the exhaust. Currently, what are generally referred to as batts, blankets, or mats are utilized in exhaust gas systems in order to provide thermal insulation and/or resilient mounting structure for acoustic and aftertreatment devices of the system to control the heat exchange to and from the devices and/or provide a protective mount for a core or other fragile component of the devices.